


Not Anymore

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Pining, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Len catches sight of his ex, Barry, at a club.





	Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fond of writing angst, so when I do, it seems like I'm determined to beat myself to death with it. I actually hate this story a great deal, but I hate it because it made me tear up. Also, I didn't have anyone in mind for the blonde guy, so insert anyone you like or leave him as a complete stranger.

He stared at the couple across the room with narrowed eyes. Everything inside him wanted to walk over and cause a scene. To grab the lithe brunette and kiss him hard so everyone in the club knew exactly who Barry belonged to.

_Only he doesn’t belong to me anymore._

The blonde stranger said something that made Barry throw back his head and laugh. His eyes traced the line of Barry’s neck. He remembers well how that skin tasted under his tongue. How rapid that pulse beat when he kissed it.

_My kisses aren’t welcome anymore._

The stranger leaned forward, his fingers dipping into his girlie purple drink and fishing out a piece of fruit. Barry’s smirk was absolutely filthy as he leaned forward and took the fruit and fingers into his mouth. The stranger licked his lips then darted forward and kissed Barry hard.

_Bastard!_

Barry slid out of his seat and pulled the blonde to his feet. He lost sight of them for a few seconds as they moved through the crowded dance floor. When he finally spotted them again, Barry was plastered to the man’s back, hands on his hips as they moved to the beat of the music.

_They’re practically fucking out there!_

Barry turned the man so they were facing one another. A tender smile spread across Barry’s face as they exchanged whispered words and brief kisses. Barry laid his head on the blonde’s shoulder and held him closer.

“You’re distracted,” Hartley pouted in his ear.

Len forced his attention away from the dancing and gave the younger man a shrug. “I hate these clubs,” he drawled. “Too loud.”

Hartley leaned toward him, eyes dilated with lust. “We can leave if you want.”

Len quickly stood, taking the out. ‘Let’s go.”

Hartley eagerly followed him around the edge of the room and out the door without a word. 

* * *

Len eased his arm out from under Hartley and rolled out of the bed. He quietly grabbed his phone and went down the hall to the bathroom. Locking the door behind him, he sat on the toilet and unlocked his phone, pulling up the saved text messages almost five months old now. 

**How could you sleep with Hartley?!!!**

**Sounding a bit jealous here, Scarlet.**

**You CHEATED on me! I’m pissed, not jealous!**

**You act like we’re married or something.**

**Fuck you, Len!**

**Your place?**

**That wasn’t a goddamn invitation!**

**Never said we’d be exclusive, kid. You’re overreacting.**

**I didn’t realize I had to TELL you not to fuck other people!**

**Look, Hart and I have fun sometimes. It’s not a big deal.**

**It is to me! Dammit, Len, I care about you! I thought we were in a relationship!**

**I don’t do relationships. I fuck.**

**Not me, you don’t. Not anymore.**

**You’re acting like a child. Call me when you get over yourself.**

Len closed his eyes and rubbed at the space between his eyes. 137 days. At first he had really believed that Barry would pout for a few days, a week at most, before crawling back. When a full month passed without a word from him, Len thought Barry was simply playing games, wanting Len to come to him. 

He did miss having Barry in his bed, so he decided to throw the kid a bone and call him. He was surprised to find Barry had changed his number. Angry at Barry’s obvious childish behavior, he figured he would give it a week or two more, then go see him and set things straight. He got distracted by planning a new heist, then Hartley dropped in for another visit, bringing along a friend named Axel who turned out to be almost as flexible as Barry. It was another month before he realized he still hadn’t heard from the CSI. 

So, Len dressed in the tailored slacks and blue button-up Barry had bought him for his last birthday and gone to Barry’s apartment. When Barry answered the door, he expected two things. Barry would grumble for a few minutes and then pull him into the bedroom where they would have wild sex that left them both breathless and satisfied.

Instead Barry had opened the door, stared at him for all of three seconds before shaking his head and shutting it without a word. The turning of the locks was loud in the silent hallway.

Len hadn’t seen or heard from Barry since then. Not until tonight. Seeing Barry flirting with the stranger, dancing so intimately, made his chest hurt. With a heavy sigh Len stood up and locked his phone. He went back to his bedroom and slid beneath the sheets. Hartley mumbled and rolled over onto his side. Len stared at him for a moment before rolling the other way. He closed his eyes forced the image of Barry and the blonde away. 

He’s Captain Cold. He doesn’t do regret.


End file.
